Episode 7226 (3rd July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Jai apologises to Megan for being late last night and she realises he was with Leyla. She begins to form a plan and arranges to meet Jai in the pub for lunch before calling a solicitor. She also informs Rachel and Sam to join her. Carly refuses to call a plumber for a leak at the shop, determined that she can fix it and save money. Brenda is keen to begin the build for Gennie's memorial playground, explaining that she will check all the accounts first. Bob panics but Carly interjects saying Bob can check for her. Finn worries there may be unfinished business between Debbie and Ross. Rachel and Sam are intrigued at what Megan's planning when she also asks Leyla to join her in the pub for lunch. Zak plucks up the courage and tells Belle how seriously ill Hamish is. He explains that it would be best to have him put down but she's devastated to think that it is their only option. Megan explains to a solicitor about Jai and Leyla but she's informed that she's only likely to get a small settlement out of ending the marriage. She realises unless she changes tack that she'll end up losing all her money and her home. Brenda confronts Bob, having checked the business account anyway, and is confused to find a new Direct Debit has been set up. Carly prevents Bob from blowing the secret by saying he was overpaying the café so they can both retire. Bob is forced to go along with the lie as Brenda is upset at it being kept from her. Rachel and Sam listen in as Megan talks to Leyla and Jai in the pub. She tells Leyla she's leaving Take A Vow and becoming a sleeping partner and will instead be helping to expand Jai's empire at the factory. Jai's forced to go along with it when he finds out she's already spoken to Rishi and he's already agreed. Rachel is left confused by her plan. Leyla worries to Jai that he'll end up spending all his time with Megan and won't be able to get away to see her. He informs her that he has received notice of a court date so will soon be free to leave her. Belle struggles to think of life without Hamish but agrees that she can't allow him to suffer. Debbie heads to meet Ross. She confronts him for being angry with her for wanting him to back off but their words are soon replaced by kisses. Leyla is confused as to why Megan wants to leave the business. She covers that Jai has been preoccupied recently and she wants to take some of the stress of work off him. In the pub, Bob frets over lying to Brenda as Carly tries to convince him everything will be fine. Back at the shop, the leak continues to get worse and blows the electrics. Megan explains to Rachel and Sam that she can't leave Jai yet as she'll lose everything and needs to contribute to his business to get a stake in it when she does divorce him. She plans to get her revenge by helping Rachel to get full residency of Archie at the hearing on the condition they stay quiet until the court hearing. Cast Regular cast *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Solicitor - Antonia Kinlay Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Café Main Street - Interior *Hope for the Best *Robblesfield Way *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, exterior and stable *Holdgate Farm - Grounds *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes